


Winter White

by boogieshoes



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Green Day Universe, LB AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boogieshoes/pseuds/boogieshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff-fic for the 2012 Mag7 Christmas stocking thing.  This piece isn't long, just a little scenelet in the Green Day Universe, and may not even have a real purpose in life other than adding a little color to the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter White

"What is he doing?" Chris asked Buck with amusement as they both watched little JD Dunne playing in the snow. Well, with the snow, really. JD was brushing a patch of snow from the dead grass underneath and covering the grass up again, over and over. 

Buck snorted and shook his head. "Why don't you ask him, stud?"

Chris glared. The last time he'd tried to ask JD a question, the boy had stared at him in terror and disappeared into the closet. It'd taken hours to get him back out again. The time before that, JD had babbled on about everything but the actual answer - Chris couldn't remember what he was asking for now, just the feeling of surprised delight that JD had answered him at all, since the time before _that _, the kid had run to Buck crying about a troll chasing him, and it was obvious he wasn't joking. JD's responses to Chris baffled them all, sometimes positive, sometimes negative, and it was a crap shoot which the kid would pick.__

__Buck laughed at Chris's expression._ _

__"Hey Vin!" he greeted as the other little boy in their lives cautiously entered the kitchen._ _

__Vin nodded hello, and on the pretext of investigating the counters, made a wide arc around Buck to get to Chris's side. Bad enough Vin was wary enough of Buck to stay well out of reach of him, but that he knew enough to disguise what he was doing... Buck sighed. He knew better than anyone it was going to be a long, tough road to bring them around to normal, whatever that was. But watching Chris pick Vin up and cuddle him close, forehead touching forehead - no, he wouldn't change it for the world. These kids had brought his friend back to the land of the living, and Buck owed them everything for that alone. He looked out the window at JD and grinned. The five-year-old was still covering and uncovering the grass._ _

__It wasn't like he got anything out of the deal at all, he snickered to himself. Not like hugs from adorable five-year-old chatterboxes didn't make him feel warm and happy inside himself. Nope, not him. It was all for Chris. Pretty soon, he was chuckling under his breath, oblivious to the odd looks from Chris and Vin._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MAG7:Green Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__"What's he doing?" Vin whispered to Chris, baffled._ _

__Chris shrugged. "He's just being Buck. He can find humor in anything."_ _

__The two of them turned back out the window, watching JD. "Vin, do you know what JD's up to?"_ _

__Vin shrugged and said, "JD's just bein' JD."_ _

__Chris struggled not to smile as the boy mimicked him so closely. "Well, whatever he's doing, he looks like he's having fun. Want to join him?"_ _

__Vin nodded, grinning, and ran off to the mud room as soon as Chris set him down. He was halfway dressed in his warm things before Chris even got there. "Just a half-hour, Vin. I don't want you catching another cold."_ _

__" 'Kay," the boy said, even as he opened the door and rushed to join JD in the snow._ _

__He returned to the kitchen window just as Buck said, "Now ain't that a pretty sight? Just two normal kids, playing in the snow?"_ _

__"It sure is, Buck. It sure is."_ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MAG7: Green Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__"Hey, JD, watcha doin?"_ _

__JD grinned at his friend. "The snow is white, Vin!" He looked down at the little patch he'd been playing with for over 15 minutes now. It was so weird - and kind of neat, too - he would sweep the white away to reveal the tangled brown and green underneath, and his skin felt all prickly, like he was lying on gravel, a thousand tiny points pressing just hard enough to feel. Then he'd sweep the snow back in again, and the prickles went away. It was so fascinating. Reveal the grass, feel the prickles, cover the grass, the prickles left._ _

__Vin watched for a minute, and tried it himself, but it got boring quickly. And cold - his mittens quickly got damp. "Hey JD," he called, look what I can do!"_ _

__Vin stood up and held his arms out, then fell straight backwards into the snow. He moved his arms up and down, up and down, legs open and closed, until he figured the impression was just right. Then he sat back up. He couldn't figure out how to stand up without putting his hands down, so he rocked back, and did a forward roll out of the little depression he'd made._ _

__"Wow, Vin, that's neat - it looks just like an angel!"_ _

__Vin nodded enthusiastically. "I'm gonna make another one!" JD joined in with abandon, and soon, the yard was covered in an army of snow angels._ _

__Half an hour later, the Chris and Buck called the boys in with promises of hot chocolate. As he sat JD on the bench in the mudroom and helped him take off boots, mittens, hat, and snowsuit, Buck asked, "Have fun, Little Bit?"_ _

__JD grinned at him, and Buck felt the flush of warmth through his chest. He was just beginning to get used to that feeling, and hoped fervently he'd never have to give it up._ _

__"The snow is white, Buck!"_ _

__Buck laughed. "It sure is, Little Bit. It sure is."_ _

___finis ____ _


End file.
